1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to vehicle accessories. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved mat for providing traction to a motor vehicle on a slippery road surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide devices for improving traction between a vehicle wheel and a road surface rendered slippery by mud, snow, ice and the like. One type of device is in the form of a substantially rectangular-shaped mat that is positioned directly in front of the wheel in order to provide a non-skid surface which enables the wheel to remove itself from an immobilized position on a slippery road surface. Such mats have been formed of flexible material and may be provided with downwardly extending cleats for engaging the slippery surface and an appropriate upper surface for direct engagement by the vehicle wheel.
A conventional traction mat is generally of a size which permits its storage in the trunk of the vehicle so that it may be easily accessed when the need for its use arises. However, the need for a traction mat generally occurs during adverse weather conditions, such as heavy snow, thereby rendering it highly desirable that the mat be of such configuration and structure so as to facilitate its disposition in a quick and easy manner. It is known to provide a traction mat with a handle to facilitate the positioning of the mat under the vehicle wheel. Examples of traction mats provided with an associated handle are taught by the Cahn U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,980 and Tanner U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,643.
Other examples of traction mats and related non-skid devices, including those provided with cleats, formed from a moldable material, and including a carpeted upper surface, are taught by the Ehringer U.S. Pat. No. 1,412,048, Piatak U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,680, Martinov U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,939, Eisenberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,645, Becker U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,309, Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,592, DeMaster U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,268, Fosteris U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,765, Witt et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,835, Covington U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,399, and Willner, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,508.